What Love Is
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: It turned 9:30 and that meant I had sat there for a hour and a half, watching Nate and Caitlyn giggle and kiss. "That's it." I slammed my hand on the table, ignoring the throbbing pain. They both looked at me, surprised. Shaitlyn one-shot.


The whole thing was so stupid of me. Why did I agree to come? They were treating me like a third wheel and it felt like they were getting mushier by the second.

"Oh, Nate." She fluttered her eyelashes, something I've never seen Caitlyn do. He shot her a sexy grin and I looked down, playing with my stupid, ugly black tie. They were so absorbed into each other, they didn't even notice their food. A greek salad for Caitlyn and medium rare steak for Nick.

And for me? The waiter just walked away. So I just sat there, filling up on rolls. God, I hated this evening. "You look so hot tonight, babe." He complimented her, smirking at her. I rolled my eyes, about to gag.

It turned 9:30 and that meant I had sat there for a hour and a half, watching Nate and Caitlyn giggle and kiss. "That's it." I slammed my hand on the table, ignoring the throbbing pain. They both looked at me, surprised. "I'm sick of this! God, you two make me sick to my stomach." I insulted them, glaring like I felt. Humiliated. Embarassed. Angry. Lovesick.

Caitlyn grinded her teeth, obviously annoyed by my outburst. But you know what? I didn't care. She stood up, gesturing for me to follow her. I stood up, glaring at Nate and followed reluctantly. We both went to a corner where it wasn't crowded.

"What the hell is your problem, Shane?" She hissed, glancing at sweet, little Nate. "You're practically worshipping him!" I practically screeched, shaking my head. She shrugged, not understanding what the obvious problem was. "So? Of course I am. He's sweet, handsome, charming, athletic, and all around perfect. He's my prince." I looked down, feeling anger wash over me.

"I could be your prince." I mumbled, avoiding her gaze. She scoffed.

"Is this what this is about? You're jealous. I thought you were my friend!" I gaped at her. Why didn't she see? "I am! But I love you! Goddamn it, I love you and you worship him." I pointed to the pathetic creature at our table. She looked at him then at me, looking irritated.

"Whatever. You don't know what love is. I love him." I snorted, about to walk away. "Apparently, you don't. Because if you did love him, your heart would flutter at his voice. Does it, does it really?" I pulled a Chad Dylan Cooper and tightened my jaw, staring at her, keeping my eyes cold.

"No. But I-"

"Does your stomatch flip when he touches you?" I interrupted her, staring again. I watched as she crumbled under my cold gaze. "No but-"

"Do you really love him?" She looked at him and then back at me, her lips forming a weak frown. "No."

"I didn't think so. But damn it, you do all those things to me. So don't tell me I don't know what love is." I left the place, ripping my tie off and dropping it on the floor.

I decided to walk besides, I didn't have a ride anyway. I took a ride from that bastard. I walked along the sidewalk, lonely and angry. Angry but sad. A light drizzle started on me and the rest of the area but soon drenched me in rain and continued to pour onto me. "Shane!" A faint voice called my name but I didn't turn around, too busy drowning in my own sadness to fade out of my dream world. "Shane, please!" The voice grew closer and louder. I stopped, sighing.

Turning around, I watched as the love of my life ran at me, shoes in her hand and her hair drenched. "Shane, wait." She called, stopping me and hugging me warmly. I pulled away, frowning. "Huh?" So confused, I was. "I was wrong."

"What else is new?" I joked, giving her a grin. She laughed and shook her head. "I don't love him. I really don't." I nodded. Well, duh. "But you're wrong." I looked at her, watching as raindrops dripped onto her hair like crazy. "About what?"

"I do know what love is." I wanted to scoff but I stayed silent, letting her go on. "But more importantly, I know who I do love." I glanced past her just to make sure Nate wasn't near. "It's you. It's always been you." I smiled softly, my hair sticking to my forehead.

"I figured you'd say that." Before she could reply, I crashed my lips against hers, feeling my heart flutter and my stomach flip. My lips tingle and she leaned up to put more into the kiss. I leaned down, snaking my arms around her wait and tugging her close to my chest. She had already tangled her fingers in my wet and messy hair.

And I'll tell you one thing. The only thing I felt right then was one thing.

Happiness.

Pure happiness.


End file.
